


Elementy kluczowe

by skyeofskynet



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Not Romance, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: Ludzie twardo stąpający po ziemi, tacy jak Rory Williams, niekoniecznie nadają się do podróży po kosmosie. A może nadają się do tego najlepiej ze wszystkich. Fik z 2010 roku.





	Elementy kluczowe

Więc wszechświat. Setki, tysiące, miliardy gwiazd, dokładna liczba nie jest znana, choć przypuszczam, że gdybym zapytał, mógłbym się zdziwić odpowiedzią — poprzedzoną elaboratem, Rory, Rory, Rory, ale jednak odpowiedzią.

Okej. Etap dziwienia się zostawiliśmy za sobą kilka galaktyk temu. 

Naprawdę trudno ocenić, co Doktor wie naprawdę, a co tylko zmyśla. Przypuszczam, że głównie improwizuje. Nigdy nie byłem w tym szczególnie dobry. Improwizowanie wymaga wyobraźni i była to zawsze działka Amy, nie moja. Ktoś musiał stać twardo na ziemi, gdy jej myśli błądziły po kosmosie. Doskonały układ, jeśli pominiemy fakt, że to właśnie teraz robimy, błądzimy po kosmosie, dosłownie, w niebieskiej budce telefonicznej, podczas naszego miesiąca miodowego, który trwa już kilka tygodni, kilkaset lat, kilka epok i kilkanaście światów.

No, noc przed naszym ślubem trwała dwa tysiące lat i trochę. O, i jedną zagładę świata. Zabawna rzecz, czas.

— Spójrz na nas — mówi czasem Amy, wydymając usta; robi tak odkąd pamiętam. — Dziś trzydziesty wiek, jutro Nowy Nowy Jork. Po drodze wybuchła Ziemia i co odbudowali? Nowy Jork. Wielkie Jabłko przetrwa nawet karaluchy.

To jest dokładnie ten moment, w którym Doktor odrywa się od machania dźwigniami i pokrętłami. I używania dzwonka. Nie można zapomnieć o dzwonku.

— Właściwie to karaluchy…

— Nowy Nowy Jork. Nowy Nowy Jork. 

— Właściwie to Nowy Nowy Nowy Nowy Nowy…

— Khem, Doktorze…

— Piętnaście razy Nowy, psujesz zabawę, Rory. 

Nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Leadworth było najzwyklejszym miasteczkiem na świecie (tyle że nie), a ja prowadziłem całkiem zwyczajne życie. Dorosłem, zostałem pielęgniarzem, chciałem zostać doktorem (Doktor Rory), mieć dom i dzieci, psa i rower, ogniście rudą żonę. 

W wieku jedenastu lat zakochałem się w Amelii Pond i to jest zdaje się to, co można uznać za kluczowy moment w życiu. 

Amy miała swoje pęknięcie w ścianie, puste pokoje i Doktora Łachmytę. Amy miała siedem lat i wszyscy uważali, że ma zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnię. Amy miała dwanaście lat i wszyscy uważali, że jest szalona. Amy wierzyła w niebieskie budki telefoniczne i rysowała gwiazdy. Amy miała ogniście rude włosy i powiedziała tak.

Na moim wieczorze kawalerskim, z tekturowego tortu wyskoczył mężczyzna w muszce i tweedzie, i nie był to głupi dowcip moich kolegów. 

— Tak to jest z miastami, Rory — powie potem Doktor, w piętnaście razy Nowym Jorku. — Nigdy nie lekceważ miast. W tysiąc sześćset szesnastym zbudowano Nowy Jork, żeby odbudować go piętnaście razy. Miasta wędrują z ludźmi, Rory.

— Albo Roswell. Tyle szumu o Roswell. Wiesz, że nigdy nic ciekawego nie stało się w Roswell? Jeden balon meteorologiczny i ludzie od razu myślą, UFO. Jedno UFO nad Londynem i ludzie od razu myślą, zbiorowa halucynacja. Zabawna nazwa, UFO. Niezidentyfikowany Obiekt Latający, niektóre z nich nawet nie latają. Wiesz, że Ziemianie zidentyfikowali siedemdziesiąt jeden procent niezidentyfikowanych statków kosmicznych, no, większość z moją skromną pomocą, ale…

— Co mi przypomina, Cardiff. Pytasz, co ciekawego dzieje się w Cardiff? Mają tam szczelinę, no, obecnie to mieli, w czasie i przestrzeni. Tkwią na trzecim miejscu co do ilości kontaktów pozaziemskich, od tysiąc osiemset sześćdziesiątego dziewiątego…

— Doktorze. Sedno?

— Leadworth, Rory. Nigdy nie wiesz, może być i centrum wszechświata.

I Doktor patrzy na Amy. Zawsze patrzy na Amy, jakby to ona była centrum wszechświata. Doktor i Amy. Amy i Doktor.

— Czy wiesz, że we wszechświecie jest nieskończona liczba wszechświatów i ta nieskończona liczba wszechświatów wytwarza nieskończoną liczbę wszechświatów? Everett dobrze to ujął. No, popełnił kilka podstawowych pomyłek, ale…

No więc wszechświat. Wnioski.

To nie jest tak, że wszechświat wali się od każdej drobnej zmiany. Nie trzeba bać się zabijania motyli, tyle że, cóż, nie wypada. Wszechświat jest mądrzejszy. Jeśli ginie ktoś, co miał zrobić, cóż, coś, następuje przetasowanie. Zawsze znajdzie się zastępstwo. 

Nie licząc oczywiście osób kluczowych. 

Wiem, umarłem. 

— Rory, Rory, Rory — mówi czasem Doktor. — Wszechświat potrzebuje takich ludzi jak ty.

— Co, rozsądnych?

Doktor milknie, tylko na chwilę i na moment przekrzywia głowę, a potem drapie się gdzieś za uchem. I patrzy. Nie wiem, jak patrzy na mnie.

— Ludzi, którzy szybko wierzą — odpowiada.

— To nieprawda — mówię. — Nie wierzyłem w ciebie przez dwanaście lat. Potem uszkodziłeś mi szpital.

— Rory, Rory, Rory. Pięć minut z mojej strony. Czas jest rzeczą względną. Zabawne, prawda?

— Skoro tak mówisz.

Doktor klepie mnie po plecach. A potem tłumaczy. Prowadzenie machiny czasu (Wiesz, mało kto chce się tego tak naprawdę nauczyć. No, River najwyraźniej chciała, będzie chciała, teraz ten sznurek…).

— No więc ta dźwignia. Konwerter, właściwie to nanokonwerter, kiedyś wszystko będzie Nano, no, nie kiedyś…

— Po ludzku?

— Nie naciskaj tej dźwigni.

— Tak lepiej.

— I dzwonek, nie zapominaj o dzwonku.

— Obaj wiemy, że po prostu lubisz nim dzwonić. Jest dla picu. Atrapa. Zaczynam mówić jak ty.

— Rory, Rory, Rory. Nic nie istnieje bez przyczyny. No, może poza pewnym specyficznym rodzajem kapusty na Alderenie Pięć, ale nawet wszechświat czasem się myli. Albo próbuje być zabawny, co nie zawsze mu wychodzi. Z drugiej strony, pewnie gdzieś tam jest świat, gdzie kapusta z Alderenu ma jakieś zastosowanie i zapewne nie ma w nim dzwonków… 

I jest. Cień. Amy go nie widzi, tak sądzę. Amy patrzy tylko przed siebie, trochę za daleko.

— Co tam jest? — pytam. Doktor budzi się z monologu.

— Tam? Jowisz akurat.

— W innych światach.

— Amy. Ty. Światy bez was też. Możliwości, Rory.

— Co tam jest dla ciebie?

I znów. W jego oczach. Cień, wspomnienie. Możliwość.

— To nie ma znaczenia. — Kręci głową.

— Wszystko ma znaczenie. Prawda?

Cień znika, a Doktor uśmiecha się szeroko, ręka na karku, a potem pstryka palcami.

— Jesteś czymś… Czymś niesamowitym, Rory.

— Doktorze, czy właśnie podrywasz mojego męża? — pada z daleka i Doktor przeczesuje z zakłopotaniem włosy, a ja wkładam ręce do kieszeni.

— Umarłeś, Rory. Ludzie nie wracają z martwych tak po prostu. Znam tylko kilku, którzy tego dokonali i zawsze było coś… nie tak.

— Oho, zaczyna się…

— Wszechświat chciał cię z powrotem. 

— Miło z jego strony. 

— Całkiem, prawda? — Jego ręka na moich plecach, dwa klepnięcia w ramię. — Więc? Zobaczymy, dokąd nas zabierzesz, Rory. Miejsce, czas?

Zabawna rzecz, czas. W rok możesz przeżyć trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć rożnych światów. Lub pięćset. Wszystko zależy, gdzie tak naprawdę liczysz twój rok. Nowy Jork, Ziemia. Nowy Nowy Jork, Nowa Ziemia. Jowisz.

Leadworth.

Przeżyłem tysiąc dziewięćset osiem lat w życiu, które nie istniało. Sześćset dziewięćdziesiąt sześć tysięcy czterysta dwieście dni. Nie licząc lat przestępnych. Mógłbym policzyć lata przestępne. Pamiętam, że liczyłem. Człowiek musi czymś zabić kilkaset lat czekania, nawet, gdy nie jest wtedy człowiekiem. 

— Hej, jestem starszy niż ty — mówię raz. Doktor marszczy czoło, na chwilę.

— Technicznie rzecz ujmując, tak i nie. Praktycznie rzecz ujmując, pomijając fakt, że wymazaliśmy to wszystko, więc się nie liczy i oszukujesz, gdyby pomnożyć moje…

— Tak, tak.

— Karaiby! — krzyczy Amy, wybiegając przez drzwi. — Karaiby, Rory. Podróż poślubna za tysiące, za darmo. Opłaca się mieć znajomości. 

Amy puszcza w stronę Doktora oko. Doktor ma na sobie klapki i szorty, okulary przeciwsłoneczne zjeżdżają mu z nosa. Jego nogi są naprawdę patykowate. 

— Będziesz miał swój czas — powie Doktor, gdy obaj będziemy odprowadzać ją wzrokiem, jej stopy zostawiające ślady na piasku i wiem, co myśli, dom i dzieci, psa i rower, ławeczkę, o i kucyk na głowie, Doktor Rory, stary sen (tam też umarłem, coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak).

— Cwmtaff — przypomina, bo milczę.

— Tam gdzie ci machałem, a potem umarłem? To nie jest najlepszy przykład, wiesz? Wszystko płynie, takie tam? Heraklit, zgorzkniały zgred?

— Nie wszystko — powie Doktor i ruszy za nią, zostawiając mi zamknięcie drzwi. 

— Och? — rzucam, w przestrzeń.


End file.
